ICHIHIME FANFIC: Mi Nombre es Hikaru
by FrikiOrgullosa
Summary: Aparte del problema con los Mezcla y todo lo que paso,el tiene aun otro problema mas serio:El novio de te se da cuenta de que lo odia,que es estresante,mentiroso pero ademas presumido,es definitivamente todo lo contrario a Ichigo,pero lo que le molesta mas es su relación con Inoue.


Chicoooooss!Aqui esta la otra parte de mi Fanfic! 6° parte y vamos por mas! Lo que todos han estado esperando,la aparicion de Hikaru,el chico de Inoue….El enojo que se pone Ichigo…Bueno mejor leeanlo y no paren,sigan y sigan hasta el final que se esta poniendo bueno!Espero que les guste y lo disfruten al igual que los otros!

DISFRUTEENLO!COMMENTEN Y SUSCRIBANSE!

Parte 6°

Mi nombre es Hikaru:

Era un solo resplandeciente el mañana de viernes, que hiciera que todos los chicos y chicas desearan estar en casa. Chicas que se dirigían a la escuela, de pronto solo se sorprendieron al ver pasar una figura masculina o como dicen ellas un chico guapo.

Caminaba lentamente en la banqueta, se veía serio pero a la vez muy romántico, hacia que se viera todavía más apuesto. Era un chico de apariencia no muy comun, tenia el pelo de color negro tirándole a azul, unos profundos ojos azules. Era alto para una chica normal o un chico normal. Usaba una camiseta blanca de mangas, desabrochada del cuello y una corbata azul obscuro, también traía unos pantalones o unos tipos jeans azul claro y de calzado traía unos zapatos de color cafe, tipico chico colegiado. A las chicas se les salía el corazón al verlo, en sus ojos podían apreciarse unos corazones. El chico era extremadamente guapo, cualquier chica que lo consiguiera se ganaría la lotería.

Después el chico paso enfrente de ellas ignorándolas, siguió caminando y caminando hasta que detrás de él se detuvo un carro negro, era todo un lujoso carro. Entonces el chico se detuvo al ver igual que un carro se había detenido al parecer conocía al dueño...

"HIKARU SAMA!"Oyeron las chicas un grito que provenía del carro, entonces solo vieron que del carro bajaron la ventana para hablar con aquel chico..

"Que pasa..."Dijo tranquilamente el chico mientras se agachaba tranquilamente para estar a la altura de la ventana.

Entonces una señorita con lentes y pelo café bajo el vidrio y miro cara a cara al chico que tranquilamente la veía...

"Adonde cree que va, Hikaru sama?"Le replico toda enojada aquella chica

El chico simplemente suspiro y volvió a levantarse derecho, de nuevo estaba parado derecho, puso sus manos en la bolsa y simplemente le contesto muy tranquilo..

"A la escuela..."Contesto el chico

"a la escuela?..Pero que tonterías para eso usted tiene clases en su casa haya en Tokio, usted se escapo de casa, tomo el primer vuelo que salía de Tokio hacia Karakura y partió sin dejar ni una nota, además se llevo todas sus pertenencias, acaso no piensa volver?"Le pregunto confundida y dudosa " (El chico jamás hizo eso en otras ocasiones pero por que ahora lo hace, el jamás había desobedecido a nadie pero después del accidente no ha sido el mismo, y la única que lo hace sentir mejor es ella, acaso será eso, la extraña qué decidió seguirla?)"Pensaba la señorita que se encontraba en el auto mirando al chico tristemente, el chico sintió ser observado, entonces volteo hacia donde se encontraban las chicas de hace rato y todas sonrojaron, Hikaru simplemente se apeno, sonrojo tanto que pareció tomate de haber dejado que aquellas chics escuchara su conversación, la señorita en el auto simplemente estaba confundida mirando hacia donde había mirado Hikaru...el solo lanzo un suspiro de cansancio y puso la cara de "estoy harto de esto "entonces siguió caminando enojado. La señorita lo siguió con el coche tratando de detenerlo.

"Su padre quiere que vuelva con él, está muy enojado y me dijo que si usted no volvía no tenia por que volver a la Hacienda Shissou, que tiene que decir ahora?!"Le decía mientras seguía conduciendo. Las chicas los seguían encantadas, pensaban encontrar a su príncipe azul.

"No me importa si no me deja entrar a la Hacienda, además quiero estar con ella..." decía el mientras seguía caminando con las manos en la bolsa.

"Hikaru sama..."susurro la chica en el carro.

"Se fue, quería terminar sus estudios, pero noche tras noche no he podido dormir, estaba harto, no la podía ver ni en el trabajo. Decidí seguirla, la amo y quiero estar con ella y no me importa si me vas a regresar a la fuerza yo voy a seguir escapando y regresare con ella..."le decía Hikaru a la chica mientras caminaba.

"KAWAII"gritaron las chicas que los seguían.

"Esta bien!"Le grita la chica mientras lanzaba un suspiro. El chico volteo sorprendido.

"Pero si vas a ir a la escuela vas a necesitar compañía, entendiste?"Le dijo la chica

"Que quieres decir?"Le pregunto Hikaru sama mientras sa agachaba al tamano de la ventana.

Entonces del carro se abre la puerta del otro lado del carro del lugar donde se encontraba abre lentamente,y del carro sale una nina pequena de cabello largo de color guero y trenzitas,sus ojos eran azules y era muy pequena como de 5 pero la verdad era que ella tenia 17 un ano menos que Hikaru,que era su hermano,su estatura era como de 1, un vestido rosa y botas negras con su portafolio cafe.

"NII-SAMA"le grito la nina mientras corria a abrazarlo

"Aika san!"la cacho Hikaru y la abrazo tiernamente

"a donde fuiste me dejaste sola!"empezo a llorar la nina

"lo siento Aika san,te dije que te quedaras en casa,acaso no me hiciste caso.."le decia Hikaru mientras la abrazaba y juntaba su nariz con la de su hermanita

"Siento habeete desobedecido,perdon"le decia Aika san mientras movia su narizita con la de su hermano

"Aika san."la beso en la frentecita

Las chicas de hace rto los veian y al ver el amor de hermanos,se enamoraron.

"KAWAII!AMOR DE HERMANOS!KAWAII!"decian las chicas mientras sonrojabany se abrazaban entre ellas.

"bien entonces pongamonos en marcha,si van a ir ala escuela yo me enccargare de llevarlos!"les dijo la senorita mientras encendia el carro.

"Kohana san..."susurro Hikaru en modo de sorpresa como si no esperara la propuesta de la chica

"suban.."Kohana les abrio la puerta y les ayudo a entrar,Hikaru ayudo a su hermana a entrar al coche mientras este subia se acomodaba el cabello esto eloquecio a las chicas ue lo observaban.

"ahhh..es tan guapo,en que Instituto ira?tendra novia?"se preguntaba una chica de ellas.

"acaso no lo oiste tonta,el dijo que queria verla!"le contedto una chica detras de ella que con un golpazo la movio hacia delante para que siguiera caminando.

"tienes razon..Eso no importa ahora hay que apurarnos o llegaremos tarde!"

"Si rapido vamonos!"todas siguieron caminando a su Instituto donde muchos estudiantes se dirigian,incluyendo al carro donde iba aquel chico llamado Hikaru.

Instituto de Karakura:

Al llegar al Instituto todos los jovenes se saludaban entre si al pasar el largo fin de y los demas habian llegado a la escuela muy temprano,Ichigo habia pasado el fin de semana completo en la tienda de Urahara,apenas y se habia recuperado,traia vendas en los brazos y una larga y ancha venda en el pecho,pero al menos podia caminar sin problema.

Rukia y los demas iban saludando a todos lo demas,pues todos se le quedaban viendo a Ichigo muy asustados y preocupados,lo miraban muy atentos que hacia que Ichigo se sintiera muy incomodo y la mejor manera era que distrajeran a sus amigos mientras Rukia y los demas quitaran sus miradas de Ichigo.

Rukia sonria muy fingida al igual que los otros,pero Rukia estaba demasiado enojada con Ichigo por hacerla pasar por esto.

"lo que me haces pasar-por tus locuras-eh-ichigo.."le decia entre dientes Rukia mientras caminaba con una sonrisa demasiado fingida en su Rostro.

Ichigo solo la vio muy enojado,como si no le importara lo que dijiera,simplemente se volteo. !&

Despues se acercaron Tatsuki,Keigo y Mizuiro que acababan de llegar,Tatsuki al ver a Ichigo con el brazo vendado,se agarro la frente y la movio en medio de negacion,mientrs que Keigo y Mizuiro suspiraron y cruzaron los brazos,Ichigo simplemente los vio avergonzado y un poco enojado o mas de lo que estaba.

"asi que-tuvieron problemas este fin de semana?eh Ichigo?"le pregunto Tatsuki a Ichigo mientras lo miraba y ponia sus manos en la cintura.

"Ichigo estas bien?"Le pregunto Keigo mientars se le acercaba.

Ichigo lo volteo a ver como si estuviera diciendole que no,pero en vez de eso suspiro y cruzo los brazos.

"claro que estoy bien,idiota,sino no estuviera aqui,por algo estoy aqui..de hecho.."se agarro la barbilla en forma dudosa y su largos mechones de cabello le cubrieron la frente,este pensaba y pensaba,como es que el estaba bien..

"de hecho..."seguia preguntandose Ichigo agarrandose la barbilla los demas simplemente simulaban no saber nada,volteaban a otro lado ognorando a Ichigo,querian evitar que Ichigo les preguntara sobre sus heridas veia a otro lado hacia el suelo,ella sabia que ella seria la primera en ser interrogada por Ichigo.

Flashback:

Ya eran como las 6 de la manana del domingo,Ichigo ya habia pasado 2 dias en casa de Urahara

siendo curado y atendido por Inoue mientras los demas solo esperaban noticias sobre la recuperacion de Ichigo y noticias nuevas sobre el enemigo,pero pues era despues de un rato un largo rato,la puerta donde se encontraba Ichigo reposando,se abrio y de ahi se vieron asomandose 2 mechones naranjas y despues salio Inoue,usaba sus pijamas ya que ella se habia quedado a cuidar de Ichigo,inmediatamente cuando los chicos la vieron se levantaron rapidamente y se dirigieron a ella y la empezaron a rodear,

"Como esta Ichigo?Estara bien?Podra ir manana a la escuela?"preguntaba toda infartada Rukia que miraba a Inoue asustada

"tranquila Kuchiki san,hize todo lo que pude,se pondra bien,sera el mismo de siempre!"rio Inoue mientras sonrojaba y cerraba sus ojos apenada y cubria su boca con la simplemente se le quedo viendo,pero Inoue sangraba de las manos,esto la asusto demasiado,se le quedaba viendo a sus manos asustada y preocupada.

"(acaso esta sangrando?pero porque?acaso sera por aquel raro poder,por que no uso el Sontenn Keshunn,no,si lo uso,pero esta vez era diferente,acaso es mas poderoso o es mas peligroso,que era eso de hace rato?)"se preguntaba Rukia mientras le veia la mano sangrando pero cubierto en vendas.

"Kuchiki-san?pueden prometerme algo?"les pregunto a todos Inoue mientras bajaba la mirada dulzemrnte,Rukia solamrnte la miro al igual que los demas,se le quedaron virndo dudosos..

"Si?que pasa Inoue?"le pregunto Rukia mientras le sonreia y la miraba,pero Inoue no levantaba su mirada,mantuvo viendo a otro lado.

"Si-Si Kurosaki Kun-llegara a preguntar,que quien lo curo-podrian evitar-decirle,qu-que fui-fui yo-por favor.."les suplico Inoue mientras apretaba las manos fuertemente,Rukia casi podia ver como la sangre salia de sus manos,las apretaba tan fuerte que toda la venda se le inundo de sangre,Rukia simplemente se decir esto Byakuya de tener la mirada abajo rapidamente la levanto y miro a Inoue muy asombrado y al hacer esto simplemente bajo la ceja,parecia enojado..

"Pero por que?-necesitamos decirle asi el te dara las gracias,no crees que-"le comento Ishida con una sonrisa y feliz,mientras la miraba muy sorprendido.

"POR FAVOR ISHIDA KUN..por favor chicos.."les grito Inoue asustada y apretando las manos,ellos jamas la habian visto asi,nunca ella estaba desesperada y triste..

"Inoue.."susurro Rukia mientras le agarraba la cara y limpiaba sus lagrimas y le sonreia.

"tranquila-no le diremos nada-puedes estar tranquila"le dijo Rukia

"Kuchiki san.."susurro Inoue y le mostro una hermosa sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro,se limpio delicadamente las lagrimas y abrazo a Rukia con carino,eso la hacia sentirse feliz.

Byakuya simplemente la miro enojado y cruzo los brazos,sospechaba algo..

Fin del Flashback.

"de hecho"seguia preguntandose Ichigo mientras veia al techo y agarraba su barbilla,Rukia simplemente permanecia con la cabeza abajo,nunca volteo a ver a Ichigo.

"Rukia quien fue el que me sano?"todos temblaron ante la pregunta de Ichigo,sobre todo Rukia que agacho la cabeza y le deslizo una gota en su cabeza,Todos miraban a Rukia preocupados no dijieron ni una palabra solo se quedaron ahi sin decir al oir la pregunta de Ichigo solo lanzo un suspiro y de ahi se volteo con ichigo.

"Etto-veras-ese-fue-etto.."se quedo pensando y dijo lo primero que se le fue a la mente.

"Nii-sama!te curo Byakuya Nii-sama!"Rukia lo vio y se lo dijo casi casi a gritos,tenian que improvisar..

Ichigo simplemente se le quedo viendo dudoso y de eso paso sus manos a la nuca y cerro los ojos..en eso solo sonrio y bajo las cejas

"Byakuya?debes estar jugando conmigo,como es que alguien como el pueda-"les decia a todos enojado ya que sabia que le estaban mintiendo.

Despues detras de ello se vio una gran sombra y todos pensaron que era una mezcla,pero..

"que?es que acaso yo no te puedo curar Kurosaki-Ichigo?"

Ichiho solo voltea pues siente una mano en su hombro..

"AHHHHHHH!"grito Ichigo mientras se le paraben los pelos y abria los byakuya que se encontraba detras de Ichigo y estaba junto con Toushiro,ambos traian una blusa blanca y corbata azul,ambos con la mano en la bolsa.

Rukia los miro sorprendida,parecia como si estuvira un poco nerviosa del hecho que su hermano y Toushiro estudiaran y al mismo tiempo cuidaran de ichigo.

Ambos estaban siendo perseguidos por un grupo de chicas que enloquecian por ellos,pero solo las ignoraban

"Toushiro,Byakuya?!que hacen aqui?"pregunto Ichigo mientras se levantaba,Ichigo habia caido.

"Si vamos a estar aqui,cuidandote es mejor que permanezcamos aqui todos juntos ya que ahy que cuidar de ti.."le contesto Byakuya mientras metia sus manos en la bolsa

"que dijiste?!"se paro enfrente de el y apreto el puno

De pronto chicos se iban acercando a una mujer de cabellos naranjas y busto muy llamativo,todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo en la apertura de la camiseta de la escuela,tenia el pelo corto casi le llagaba a la espalda pero apenas y llegaba al hombro,caminaba y se dirigian a Ichigo y a los de ella,iba un hombre muy grande al que apenas le quedaba la camiseta,su peinado era un poci raro y en su espalda habia una nina como de 13 o 14 anos de pelo rosado con el pelo largo que le llegaba casi a la de ellos habian 2 chicos uno calvo y otro con el pelo azul y en sus cejas habian tres tiras de colores,ambos con la blusa caminaban hacia Ichigo y los demas.

La chica de pelo naranja se paro detras de Ichigo y puso sus manos en la cintura mientras observaba a Ichigo.

"Capitan,ya estamos aqui,no hay nuevas.."

Ichigo al oir su voz inmeditamente la reconocio entonces se volteo y vio a la chica en la cara.

"Ran-giku san?"le dijo Ichigo asustado mientras la senalaba

"eh?!"Rangiku solo se le quedo viendo

"que haces aqui?"todos quedaron en silencio nadie hablo

"ICHIGOO!CUANTO TIEMPO HAZ CRECIDO!"lo abrazo fuertemente que hizo que soltara su maleta

"RANGIKU SAN!"le gritaba ichigo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente y se quedaba sin aliento

"HAZ CRECIDO MUCHO,QUE GUAPO ESTAS!"le decia matsumoto mientras lo abrazaba.

Todos simplemente los veian asustados y Hitsugaya simplemente ponia su mano en el rostro.y suspiraba.

"Matsumoto!ya sueltalo.."le grito el chico detras ella

"Kenpachi?!"se asusto Ichigo al verlo usar un uniforme

"Ichi-nii!"le grito la chica detras de Kenpachi

"Yachiru,Ikkaku,Yumichika..que hacen aqui?"les pregunto Ichigo mientras seguia siendo abrzado por Matsumoto

"no es de tu incunbencia,despues terminaremos nuestra pelea,por ahora hablare con los capitanes.!"le dijo kenpachi mientraz le agarraba fuertemente la cabeza y lo jalaba para quitarlo de las manos de matsumoto,seguio su camino hacia Hitsugaya y Byakuya

En ese momento hubo una charla de capitan a capitanes,ni siquiera los tenientes se acercaron,cada vez mas se fueron alejando,Ichigo simplemente los veia,pero no podia oir nada de lo que decian los capitanes.

Ikkaku y Yumichika levantaron del piso a Ichigo y Yachiru junto su mochila,mientras que los demas simplemente platicaban con Matsumoto,pero despues Rangiku empezo a mirar alrededor como si estuviera buscando algo o a alguien,pero no lograba encontrarlo.

"Oye Rukia san,estaba viendo y note que faltaba alguien entre ustedes,donde esta Inoue?!estoy tan emocionada por verla otra vez,esta con ustedes?sigue ayudandonos con los hollows?donde esta?!dime,dime!"le suplicaba Matsumoto a Rukia mientras la agarraba de los hombres y la miraba tiernamente.

"bueno,veras-etto.."le decia Rukia mientras se agarraba la nuca y la frotaba con su mano,todos los demas solo sonreian forzosamente.

Despues detras de ellos,una gran bola de gente rodeaba las escaleras y el pasillo,miles y miles de personas se acercaban a la multitud con libretas y plumas,camaras,celulares etc...Pasaban enfrente de Ichigo y los demas,empujaban y demas.

En el medio de la bola de multitud se alcanzaban,a ver,debajo,unos zapatos cafes,era todo lo que se veia,toda la gente tapaba el espectaculo.

Ichigo simplemente volteo a ver a la multitud y pudo reconocer aquellos zapatos,al verlos y apreciarlos por un tiempo,bajo la cabeza de nuevo.

Rukia simplemente lo vio preocupada sin decir ni una palabra al igual que Renji,Ishida y ,Ikkaku,

Yumichika y los capitanes que hablaban entre ellos,voltearon a ver a la gran bola de gente,preguntandose que era lo que tanto llamaba la atencion.

Despues de un rato de la bola de gente se alzo una mano en medio de toda la multitud y del medio se oyo una vozalegre.

"Kuchiki san!Rangiku san!Minna!aqui estoy!"

Todos voltearon a ver la fuente de la gran voz.

"ah!Inoue!"se alegro Matsumoto al ver a su amiga entre la gran bola de gente.

Inoue simplemente al verlos,pusos su manos en el hombro de un chico que se encontraba frente a ella,despues dio un brinco,y apollo su pie en el hombro de otro chico,salto la multitud de un solo brinco pasando por arriba de hombro a hombro a los fans que la y los demas simplemente se asustaron y empezaron a estirar sus manos a Inoue pensando que en una de esas Inoue mas preocupado era Ichigo que agarro su nuca y gritaba mientras Inoue pasaba de hombro en estaban impactados de la facilidad en que Inoue pasaba de hombro a hombro,estaban super asustados pero a la vez al final de haber pasado como 10 o 20 hombros aterrizo sin problemas aponandose de rodilla y cayendo con la mano en el piso,al caer sonrio tiernamente a los fans y fue corriendo con sus amigos,dejando a los admiradores como estatuas,boquiabiertos.

Sus amigos simplemente se le quedaron viendo mientras ella simplemente corria a ellos felizmente y los saludaba con la mano,corria y saludaba,Ichigo la vio y se alegro,de que Inoue fuera tan feliz como nunca.

"Hola chicos!Como estan?"les pregunto Inoue muentras se detenia en frente de ellos y ponia sus manos en la simplemente la vio impresionada y ese momento la senalo como si tratara de decirle algo.

"Inoue-no se si te diste cuenta-pero desde aqui alcanzamos a ver debajo de-tu-falda..."

Ichigo al oir esto sonrojo timidamente y volteo a ver a otro lado,pero a donde habia volteado estaba Renji,que lo miraba y le sonreia,y movia las cejas...

"Ichigo?las vistes?!"le pregunto Renji con una sonrisa en su rostro y le hablaba sonriente como si queria molestar a Ichigo.

"CA-CALLATE!"le grito sonrojado Ichigo mientras tartamudaba y sonrojaba cada vez mas.

"Compermiso.."se oia una voz pequena y tierna detras de Ichigo que seguia sentado en el suelo,al oirla se volteo y sintio una pequena mano en su hombro que lo apretaba fuertemente,despues lo empujo que hizo que Ichigo cayera y enojara...

"OYYEE!QUE CREES QUE HACE-"detuvo sus palabras al ver a una pequena nina que caminaba hacia Inoue y trenzitas y un vestidito rosita,se colgaba una mochila azul con algunos dibujitos como una nina pequena como d anos,pero todos se preguntaban,que hacia una nina tan pequena,sin ninguna compania en una Universidad?

La nina llego con Inoue que permanecia de espaldas,jalo a Inoue de la falda negra que y los demas simplementa la miraban confusos,que hacia ella aqui?

Inoue al sentir el jalon,detuvo su entretenida y alegre charla con Matsumoto para voltear a ver quien la habia llamado de un miro al frente,pero solamente logro ver a sus amigos,ella se le hacia extrano pues sus amigos veian no arriba sino para bajo la cabeza y vio a la pequena nina sonriendole sonrisa que llegaba a su naricita se veia tan al verla con sus ojos le sonrio hermosamente como le sonreiria a cualquuer se agacho para estar a la estatura de la pequena nina,nunca paro de sonreir mantuvo su sonrisa tan hermosa que iluminaba su rostro,la pequena nina igual sonrisas,la de Inoue y la nina chocaban,sonreian igual eran identicas sus mantuvieron el silencio que se y los demas las veian alegres y sonrientes,Ichigo aunque estuviera enojado y sentado en el piso,sonrio mucho mas que nadie,esa era la Inoue que el conocia nadie podia cambiarla,nadie.

La ninita con las manos en la espalda y todavia sonriendo a Inoue,en ese momento de sus manos en la espalda se la extendio a Inoue y en sus manitas estaban "Pluma y Papel"era igual a "Autografo".Ichigo y los demas detuvieron el momento de alegria y de su cara escurrio una gota de sudor,ellos esperaban al ver a la nina con Pluma y papel le sonrio al igual con una gota de preocupacion escurriendole la cara.

"Cual-Cual es tu no-nbre?"le pregunto Inoue mientras agarraba el Papel y pluma y empezaba a firmar.

"Naomi..Naomi Akane,Senorita Inoue.."le decia tiernamente la nina mientras se asomaba al papel y veia como Inoue esta escribia los demas se le quedaban viendo a la nina,todos estaban calladisimos,nadie hablaba ni siquiera el propio Ichigo,la nina se sintio observada por Ichigo,esta volteo y lo vio,le sonrio calidamente que hizo que Ichigo se apenara,la nina con los ojos le senalo a Inoue,como si le dijiera "Que esperas?" o "Cuando te vas a animar?" esto asusto a Ichigo y sonrojo todavia mas,la nina al verlo al oir su risita se volteo a la nina y le dio su Autografo,la nina al tomarlo le agrdecio tiernamente con una reverencia y se de hacerlo le dio una hermosa sonrisa a Ichigo que hizo que los chicos y Inoue vieran a Ichigo confuso,el ni siquiera hablo se quedo como estatua,la nina se retiro dando brinquitos con su mochila azul a la oficina de "La Directora" eso te daba a decir "Hija de la Directora".

Todos voltearon a ver a donde se fue la pequena nina,Ichigo seguia sin moverse mientras que Inoue seguia de rodillas viendo confundida a se agacho con Ichigo y lo vio confusa.

"Ichigo?Estas bien?!"le pregunto Rukia mientras lo senalaba.

Ichigo ni siquiera le contestaba se quedaba ahi sentado sin hablar, de un momento hablo con palabras que quedaban.

"Como-como es que ninas como -ellas saben de esto?!Que -que les ensenan en la escuela en estos dias?!"preguntaba tartamudeando Ichigo asustado y confundido,estaba sin moverse,bajo la cabeza haciendo que su cabello le cubriera la cara,pero se le veia una gota salir de su cabeza,una gota de demas lo veian confundido y sin hablar,Inoue se empezo a tapar la boca,se sonrojo pero no aguanto,estaba riendose.

"Jajajjaja!jajja!"reia con tantas gans Inoue que sacaba lagrimas de los una risa tan linda que hacia que Ichigo la viera y sonrojara,al oir su risa sonrojaba cada vez mas y mas.A el le encantaba la risa de Inoue,para el era como si estuviera en un profundo sueno,su risa lo hacia muy feliz,le ocasionaba mariposas en el estomago,le temblaban los huesos y se ponia rojo como tomate,simplrmente le encantaba.

Ichigo se acerco a ella aun como Tomate y todo nerviso la senalo apretando los labios,se habia arrastrado a ella.

"D-DE-QUE TE RIES?!"le preguntaba Ichigo aun como Tomate y todo seguia riendo y riendo sin parar,Ichigo sonrojaba aun mas lo hacia sentirse mas nervioso.

"NO-NO ME CAUSA GRACIA"le decia Ichigo a Inoue

"AY MI PANZITA,JAJAJ!"Inoue reia y demas veian a ambos felices y unido que sonrieron con todas su ganas,era un momento hermoso,nada ni nadie lo arruinaria.

"lo siento,Kurosaki -kun esque eres tan lindo cuanfo te sonrojas."le decia Inoue mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas del rostro y simplemente se sorprendio,acso Inoue habia dicho eso?

Inoue se paro y de nuevo volteo con Matsumoto,Ichigo se quedo en el suelo,se quedaba tan sorprendido,el sabia que estaba feliz de que Inoue lo llamara asi,era un momento tan lindo para el,lo ilumino tanto que sintio como su corazon latia con todo,estaba nerviosisimo,y se le notaba a simple lo noto y simplemente se puso tan feliz que le salraba el corazon de alegria,se agacho con Ichigo y le pregunto.

"Piensas quedarte ahi sentado?vamos hablale un poco no sabes lo que pueda pasar.."le decia Rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro,Ichigo la vio tan confundido que despues de un instante lo cacho,era su se paro con ayuda de Rukia y se fue acercando a Inoue lentamente que platicaba con Matsumoto.

Al lllegar con ella se le acerco y puso su mano en la nuca y la otra en el bolsillo.

"Inoue,puedo hablarte un segundo?"le pregunto Ichigo nervioso y volteando a otro lado.

"Claro, ahora vuelvo Rangiku san..."le dijo a Matsumoto mientras se alejaba con Ichigo a otro lugar. Mientras se alejaba Ichigo apretaba su cabello y temblaba caminaba cada vez mas lento, Inoue apretaba las manos y sudaba se preocupaba cada vez más, miraba a Ichigo y sudaba mas, temblaba tanto que temía de lo que al pasillo donde se encontraba un gran muro y detrás de el un Árbol de Cerezo la escena perfecta para una se detuvo al igual que Inoue y quedo ahí parado, soltó su cabellera anaranjada y saco sus manos de la bolsa.

"Inoue?se que no quieres hablar conmigo ni nada por el parecido, no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo,y creeme que lo entiendo pero lo unico que no entiendo es..Por que volviste despues de tanto tiempo?.."le pregunto Ichigo aun de espaldas y sin ver a Inoue a la cara.

Inoue al oir esta pregunta se sorprendio y lanzo un suspiro,empezo a abrazarse con sus propios brazos bajo la mirada a los brazos y empezo a soltar lagrimas de sus ojos,apreto fuertemente los labios y se quedo en claro que Ichigo podia escucharla,pero el evitaba que sus oidos la oyeran,solo se quedaba ahi parado,no la veia siquiera pero apretaba el puno tan fuerte que parecia sangrarle.

"Regrese,por que me dieron vacaciones antes de-de la nueva gira-"

"No me mientas!No te atrevas a mentirme..."le dijo Ichigo a gritos desesperados y cansados se asusto,Ichigo nunca se habia atrevido a gritarle,nunca lo hizo pero ahora,el ya no la trataba igual...

Ichigo volteo a ella y la vio a los ojos inundados de lagrimas y tristeza,tomo aire y se acerco a ella.

"Si hubieras regresado por Vacaciones antes de tu supuesta gira,no estarias aqui en la escuela,no te hubieras inscrito,estarias en tu Apartamente descansando,no te hubieras molestado en encontrarme,No es cierto?O estoy equivocado...Acaso nos mentiste a todos?"le decia enojado Ichigo ni siquiera respiraba no la dejaba explicarle nada.

"Yo-Kurosaki-Kun-Yo..."tartamudeaba Inoue mientras tratab de explicarle todo

"No viniste aqui de Vacaciones, cierto?"Ichigo miro de lado,evitaba ver a Inoue,Ichigo se sentia tan ingenuo que no lograba explicarse.

Rukia y los demas los espiaban desde un poste que se encintraba cerca de donde se encontraban Inoue y Ichigo,los miraban con tanta atencion que no cuidaban de los demas,la imagen de tristeza entre ambos chicos los hicieron pensar de que todo había acabado...De pronto Inoue se armo de valor y se limpio las lagrimas que le escurrían en el rostro.

"Te equivocas Kurosaki Kun!Yo vine porque…"Inoue no termino su oración. En su cachete sintió un calor acogedor y profundo. Todo quedo en silencio, Rukia y los demás que estaban viéndolos con atención se quedaron como estatuas,no se pronto sus ojos empezaron a ponerse en blanco y cada vez se hacían mas y mas pequeños,les escurría una gota en su rostro.

Inoue se quedaba quieta,solo sentio el calor de un cuerpo en su "Mejilla Izquierda" se quedaba sin habla. Ichigo Al no oir ningún sonido proveniente de Inoue,empezó a voltearse,Rukia le hacía señas con la mano de que no se volteara, pero él no la veí al ver a Inoue se quedo callado,solo veía de arriba abajo….Despues reacciono.

"QUE DIABLOS!" grito Ichigo tartamudeando y todo enojado. Empezó a ver un pantalón de color azul y unos zapatos cafes,cada vez elevaba mas rápido la mirada y empezaba a ver una camiseta blanca y una corbata que colgaba del cuello,después empezó a ver un rostro era un chico con c abello azulado con negro,sus ojos estaban cerrados,y estaba sonrojado,sus manos estaban estiradas agarrando la cintura de Inoue,era muy vio que cerca del cachete de Inoue estaban los labios de el chico dándole un tierno y lindo sonrojo y empezó a sudar se puso seguia sin moverse,hasta que los labios del chico se volvian mas y mas calientes,su beso era mas largo y al instante reacciono,se puso rojisima como tomate,de sus ojos dejaron de caer lagrimas,se secaron completamente,sus ojos se llenaron de felicidad.

Su pelo soplaba por el viento,empezo a mostrar mas alegria en sus ojos,de pronto empezo poco a poco a sonreir,sus labios tartamudearon,empezo a sonrojarse mas y labios empezaron a abrirse,lanzo un leve suspiro y de sus labios pronuncio:

"Hikaru Kun?..." Pregunto Inoue mientras sonreia mas y al oír esto empezo a enfadarse,sudo demasiado,pero tenia ojos de tristeza y labios que besaban el cachete de Inoue se despegaron lentamente,despues eoso labios empezaron a sonreir y de ellos se oyo decir a Inoue.

"Correcto!" Pronunciaron los labios aun sonrientes,su voz era feliz y al oír esto empezo a soltar lagrimitas de sus ojos,se limpio la cara,y rapidamente se volteo cayendo a los brazos de y los demas se sorprendieron al ver la escena que pasaba del Chico llamado "Hikaru" y quedaron sin habla,Ishida se quedo ahí parado sin decir nada,lo que Ishida y Ichigo mas temian habia ocurrido…

"Hikaru Kun!" Salto Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru mientras sonreia tiernamente y Hikaru estiraba sus brazos para llegar Inoue a los brazos de Hikaru,chocaron frente y despues poco a poco fueron chocando narices,se veian con ojos de amor y ternura,Ichigo los veia y al ver que ambos se sonrian el uno al otro metio sus manos a la bolsa y miro a otro y Inoue seguian viendose con ojos de amor,Rukia y los demas salieron de su escondite y se acercaron a lado de Ichigo,Rukia al llegar al lado de Ichigo lo miro a los ojos,pero solo pudo ver tristeza y a la vez celos.

Inoue se detuvo un distante de sonreírle a Hikaru y de nuevo reacciono dándose cuenta de que sus amigos seguían ahí,viéndolos entonces se sonrojo como tomate, siguiendo chocando la nariz xcon Hikaru,que lentamente se fue apartando de el y Hikaru simplemente dejo de mirarla y sonreir y se asomo a donde estaban los amigos de Inoue,vio a Rukia a Ishida y a todos los demas,pero al que concentro mas la mirada fue a se le quedo viendo como veia a Ichigo y empezo a sudar metio sus manos en la bolsa pero seguia sin apartar su mirada de Ichigo.

"El es-es-Hikaru" Le dijo tartamudeando Inoue a sus amigos mientras señalaba a Hikaru y se los presentaba a sus saludaban con la mano a Hikaru pero finjian la sonrisa y les aparecia una gotita en el rostro.

Hikaru no les presto atencion y se encamino a lo veia con ojos de furia y cara de enojo a Hikaru mientras este se acercaba,ambos chocaban las miradas enojados,Hikaru cada vez mas se acercaba y Ichigo cada vez mas se hacia para atrás y fruncia todavia mas el enojo,Inoue sudaba todavia mas y masd le preocupaba lo que iría a llego con Ichigo y los ojos cafes anranjados de Ichigo y los azulescos de Hikaru crearon una mirada que sacaba rayos de cada ojo,que hacia que los demas se sinteran nerviosos.

Hikaru empezo a verlo de arriba abajo,acerco su rostro al rostro de Ichigo,Ichigo incomodamente lo veia,pero Hikaru mantenia su rostro un rostro tan lindo y serio.

Ichigo ya no aguanto la mirada de Hikaru,entonces cerro los ojos y bajo la cejas. "QUE DIABLOS ME VES?!" Le pregunto enojado Ichigo tratando de no mirar a Hikaru.

Hikaru se levanto y saco sus manos de la bolsa,le extendio la se le quedo viendo a la mano de Hikaru y la lo vio por un momento y quito su metio de nuevo sus manos a la bolsa y miro al suelo.

"Mi nombre es Shissou Hikaru…" Les dijo Hikaru mientras seguia simplemente lo seguian viendo, pero a Ichigo parecia no importarle seguia sin ver a Hikaru,no le importaba se volteo y le dio la espalda a Hikaru.

Hikaru lo vio enojado y como si en su rostro mostrara una cara de la inmadurez de Ichigo,Solto un suspiro.

Alzo la mirada y dijo a todos.

"Mi nombre es Hikaru Shissou, soy el Novio de Inoue un placer conocerlos." Les dijo Hikaru serio y con la mirada alzada.

Los de mas al oír esto,se asustaron y abrieron los ojos en seña de esperaban nada de miro a Ichigo,seguia de espaldas,no volteo ni se les quedo viendo a todos sabia que esta noticia seria todo un permanecio parado,volteo con Ichigo y empezo como a sonreir,sabia lo del pasado de Inoue y el y sabia que esta noticia lo destruiria,despues de todo para Hikaru el era el culpable del dolor del que Inoue cargaba….

Ichigo permanecia de espaldas,no se volteaba,pero si miraramos a Ichigo a la cara,se podia ver a Ichigo con los puños apretados,demasiado que parecia escurrirle sangre,y sus ojos llenos de furia,pero a la vez reiatsu empezo a fluir,era un aura de tension,que Hikaru perfectamnete sonrio.

"(Sera acaso que nada seguira su curso?)" penso Rukia mientras preocupada veia a Ichigo y sudaba de preocupacion,sentia el reiatsu de Ichigo, que fluia incontroladamente….

Continuara….

Les gusto!Espero que si ,ami me encanto,sobre todo la parte donde Hikaru se revela!Ahhhhhh!no manchess!No puedo esperar a escribir la siguiente parte!

Chicos apoyenme y sigan leyendo mis FanFics,que la historia apenas comienza…..Prometo subir la proxima mas temparano,ya se que siempre pues lo que se puede…

Gracias!Arigatou!

Proximamente: Rivalidad (Todavia mas rivalidad entre Ichigo y Hikaru!No se lo pierdan!)

Hecho Por: Ootoro Sama!


End file.
